


I'd Go To The End Of The World With You

by dreamypope



Series: Mayward Week 2020 [6]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Adventure time!!, Established Relationship, FLUFF!!, M/M, Road Trip!, They're extremely in love, mayward week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamypope/pseuds/dreamypope
Summary: JJ observed the water and stated: "We should go in for a swim."Pope looked at him like he'd just said the stupidest thing possible. He squatted down, dipping his index finger into the water. "No way, JJ, the water is freezing cold!"But JJ had a resolute grin on his face. "No, we're going, Pope, it will be fun, trust me."---Or Pope and JJ finally go on that road trip they've been dreaming about since forever.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Mayward Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I'd Go To The End Of The World With You

**Author's Note:**

> Mayward Week 2020 !
> 
> DAY 6 was fluff + "It will be fun, trust me."
> 
> I just needed an excuse to write a jjpope road trip fic, I hope you enjoy!

"Pooope, it's way too early," JJ groaned from under the sheets when Pope went to wake him up excitedly.

"We have a long drive ahead of us, get your lazy ass up now," Pope replied as he jumped on top of JJ to tickle him.

JJ's eyes flew open when he realized what was happening to him. He burst into uncontrollable giggles, trying to hold Pope's hands away from his body. But Pope was faster, and JJ couldn't fight back. They were both a laughing mess once JJ finally cried out in between his laughs: "Okay, okay I surrender, I'm awake, I'm awake now!"

Pope pressed a quick kiss on JJ's lips before he pulled him out of the bed.

"Get dressed, and then we can get going," he told JJ who was still looking back at him with sleepy eyes. "I made some sandwiches we can eat in the car later."

JJ nodded, already putting his sweatshirt on. "Sounds good," he said, smiling at Pope.

"Alright, I'll get our things in the car, we can meet outside when you're ready, yeah?" Pope suggested while grabbing their bags from the corner.

"Yeah," JJ replied. "I'll take the sandwiches with me, so you don't have to worry about that."

Pope passed him a smile once more and headed out of their tiny apartment then. JJ had dreamed of a road trip since forever, and Pope finally managed to get a long weekend free, so they could have two full days before having to head back home. It was an early Friday morning, and their plan was to drive to the mountains to spend the next days camping. Sure, it was the beginning of October, but the weather was still just warm enough to sleep in a tent. Besides, nature was in its full glory right now, and Pope couldn't wait to escape the busy city.

The morning was foggy, and the crisp air made Pope shiver as he stepped outside. He shut his eyes, breathed in the freshness, a content smile tugging on his lips. It was nearing sunrise, so the streets were still quiet around him, peaceful. There was silent anticipation rising in Pope's chest - he was so excited to finally hit the road with his boy. For a moment, time stood still, it was just him and the dawn and tranquillity.

"Pope, did you fall asleep while standing?" he suddenly heard JJ's mocking voice coming from the front door.

He walked over to Pope, wrapped his arm around him, rested his head against Pope's shoulder. Pope sighed happily, allowed his lips to touch JJ's hairline.

"No, dummy, I was just breathing in the morning air," he murmured. "Look, how beautiful it is."

"Yeah," JJ lifted his head, looked at Pope. "But I bet it's even prettier once we can leave the buildings and noisy cars behind, don't you think?"

Pope smiled. "Yes, let's get going."

JJ hopped on the passenger seat, already picking music as Pope turned on the engine.

"Didn't you make that road trip playlist?" Pope asked him, pulling away from the parking lot in front of their apartment complex.

"Yep, but I'm saving it for later," JJ explained with a grin.

"Alright, DJ," Pope replied, smiling at JJ, who was now sitting criss-cross applesauce on his seat.

Soon enough they'd left the city behind. JJ demanded a stop at one of the gas stations to buy coffee. They ate their sandwiches, and then Pope offered to run 10 circles around the car because his legs were already tired of sitting although they'd only been on the road for a few hours. At first, JJ laughed, because they were literally stopped by the highway, and it seemed like the silliest thing to do. But they did it anyway, laughing breathlessly. One didn't get to run around a random parking lot every day, it was an opportunity that just shouldn't be missed.

After their coffee and stretching break, it was JJ's turn to drive. That's when he asked Pope to play the road trip playlist. Pope relaxed back on the passenger seat and let out a laugh when JJ turned the volume up as soon as the first song started playing. He was grinning and singing along as loud as he could. For a brief second, Pope got an anxious thought that they might end up in a crash by the side of the road if JJ didn't hold back his dance moves, but it vanished as soon as JJ shot him a loving glance. Pope found himself singing along, too, although he hadn't heard some of the songs for years now. Somehow JJ had managed to gather all their teen years favourites into a single playlist, and Pope was hit with sudden nostalgia. He felt so good, it felt so right to be there with JJ like that. 

Miles passed as the landscapes in front of them changed from golden fields to colourful forests and from tiny towns to wide rivers. Pope basically had his whole face pressed against the window to admire the wilderness and nearing mountains with great curiosity. His heart was so full. JJ had become quiet behind the wheel, focusing on the road. Slowly, Pope felt his eyelids getting heavy and sleep hazing his thoughts. Head resting against the window, he allowed his eyes to slip shut. JJ looked awake enough to be driving alone.

Just before drifting asleep completely, Pope yanked awake as JJ took a sudden turn to the right.

"JJ!" Pope almost yelled out, his heart beating fast.

JJ was laughing, mumbled out a few quiet sorries. By the way his blue eyes were shining, Pope understood they weren't about to die but rather carry out some wild plan that had crossed JJ's mind when he took that turn.

"What was that?" Pope asked him then, nervousness slowly leaving his system again.

"Dude, didn't you see the sign?!" JJ said, turning to look at Pope with a huge smile.

Pope chuckled, gave JJ a look. "No, silly, I was sleeping!"

"There's a drive-in cinema nearby!" JJ exclaimed. "I've always wanted to do this, haven't you?!"

Pope's eyes went wide, a grin that mimicked JJ's appearing on his face. JJ found an empty space at the back of the lot and parked their car. Pope grabbed a pack of chips and two cans of soda from the backseat, offering one to JJ.

JJ smiled as he opened his can. "You know, I love that you always come prepared.

"Yep, I know how snacky you get," Pope said, earning a wholehearted laugh from JJ.

He leaned over to Pope, gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

They ended up leaving before the movie even ended because JJ kept getting distracted by Pope's unfairly adorable film-watching face and wouldn't stop peppering him with kisses which in turn got Pope distracted. (Pope didn't know how his film-watching face looked like but JJ insisted it was just a bit too adorable to handle). Both of them figured they could continue with all the kissing elsewhere.

After driving for what seemed like infinity, they found a quiet camping spot by a small forest lake just before sunset. While JJ brought out the tent and other gadgets for their late evening dinner from the car, Pope was busy lighting up a bonfire. Once they'd set up the tent and finished eating the pizza they'd bought on their way, JJ stood from the fire. He walked over to the lake. Pope followed, admiring JJ's silhouette in front of the warm orange-red sunset colours reflecting from the lake's surface.

JJ observed the water and stated: "We should go in for a swim."

Pope looked at him like he'd just said the stupidest thing possible. He squatted down, dipping his index finger into the water. "No way, JJ, the water is freezing cold!"

But JJ had a resolute grin on his face. "No, we're going, Pope, it will be fun, trust me."

Pope raised his eyebrows at JJ. Apparently, they had very different opinions on what counted as fun. Not that it surprised Pope. JJ always came up with the wildest ideas, and somehow he found a way to convince Pope to join in, even when his plans sounded literally insane. Like it sounded right now. It was dark, it was October, and it was cold. But once JJ had decided to do something, it was nearly impossible to change his mind.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you won't catch a cold because I can't stand seeing you all sick and suffering," Pope said with a joking voice although he was actually totally serious about his words.

"Deal," JJ laughed.

And then he was undressing and already running into the water. Pope followed as quickly as he could, splashing water at JJ.  _ It was so cold.  _ But JJ was laughing, and that coldness didn't bother Pope when he got to hear JJ being so happy. JJ didn't hesitate to pay him back and pulled Pope down in the water with him. They were both grinning and shivering, but mostly shivering. That's why they ran out of the water again as fast as they'd gotten in only a few minutes ago. Instantly, they got dressed, and JJ ran over to the car to get them blankets.

On his way back to the fire, where Pope was already warming up his hands, JJ tossed a pack of marshmallows at him.

"Dinner?" he asked, sitting down close to Pope's side and wrapping them both up in blankets.

"Hell yes," Pope replied eagerly. It wouldn't be a proper camping trip without roasting some good old marshmallows over the fire.

They sat by the fire, side by side, and stared at the flames until JJ let out a loud yawn, attempting to rest his head in Pope's lap.

"Time for sleep?" Pope murmured.

JJ just nodded, allowed Pope to help him up and guide him to the tent. They crawled under the pile of blankets, getting comfortable. Pope closed his eyes, smiling.

"I had a really good day today," JJ muttered sleepily.

"Me too," Pope replied. Really, it had been one of the best days he'd had in months. All thanks to JJ, his JJ.

He didn't say anything anymore, his shoulders rising and falling evenly with each breath. Pope thought JJ had fallen asleep that quickly. It wouldn't be surprising, considering how early they had got up today. He yawned, moving closer to JJ.

"Pope, I'm cold, cuddle me," he demanded suddenly, proving Pope wrong.

His voice came out muffled because he was tucked in his sleeping bag so tightly. Pope found it adorable. He sat up, grabbed the extra blanket he had set by their legs just in case they got cold some time during the night. Pope lay it over JJ's shoulders carefully as JJ turned his face towards him. JJ instantly snuggled close to Pope's chest, and Pope pulled him closer into his embrace.

JJ sighed contently and whispered: "Better now, good night, Pope."

Pope smiled, kissed JJ's forehead. "Sleep well, honey."

They drowsed off to sleep in each other's arms, both's lips curled upwards in small smiles. It wasn't cold like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @dreamypope.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
